Anime Master
Drillman, AKA Anime Master, is a member of Cossack's Comrades. He is the leader of the team in question. As well as that, he is also the former Flame Mammoth of the now disbanded Alpha Movement. Profile "Star Wars! Nothing but Star Wars!" Personality As Drillman, AM is a cheery kind of guy, but is very solemn. He tries to be the Obi-Wan type guy to his team, while on the other hand going crazy. He is considered to be the voice of reason. After BoW, while he seemed to remain the same, he slowly started turning a tad darker. This is shown as Flame Mammoth, who is a tad darker, even directly working for the chief villain, Sigma. Background The Beginning After the Russian Megaman war, Drillman and company settled down with Dr. Cossack and his daughter Kalinka. All was well. However, soon a villain known as Ballade attacked the group, forcing the team leader, Skullman, to attack. It was around this time that a secret case was exposed: a pod containing Kryptoman. Kryptoman was Drillman's own solution to the Megaman problem. However, he deemed him to evil to use and shut him away. With the help of the Sinister 6, he was defeated. He got upgraded by the mad scientist Washu when he and Pharaohman were transported to Anime Land. It was then that he had the gift of hands. This came in hand as Dustman's machine, Omni, attacked. With the wake of his defeat, the Citadel added two others to its occupants: Jay and Silent Bob. Love Life Shortly after the stoner duo appeared, Drill was sent on an errand for Cossack and met Violet Parr. He and her fell in love and he soon discovered that she had superpowers. However, Kryptoman wanted her dead and sent off to kill her. Thanks to some "help" by Dr. Cossack, Violet and her family now had a nice new home next to the Citadel. After that, the Comrades and Kalinka went on a variety of short missions, and gained new members, including Brightbabe, Toadgal, and a new Skullman. With the arrival of Toad came the arch villain Wraithman. Wraithman was Skullman's brother and possibly the Comrades most fearsome foe. Tradgedy Right before the war started, Drillman was approached by General Cutman and offered a spot in his new army. Drillman refused and as a penalty suffered the loss of Vi and the Incredibles. During the war, he sided with Dr. Cossack. When the Citadel was under attack, he encountered the freak robot known as Mesmerman and was offered a proposition: Join me in my home, or die. He and most of the Comrades went and got Transmetal bodies. Now able to transform into a giant drill and create a light saber, he sadly helped take down his old comrade Skullman and attacked Elysium. However, he was secretly infected with Mesmerman's mind. After the war, he and the Comrades rebuilt the Citadel with some help from the Russian Mob. However his team became targets by the Decepticons, and even occasionally the COBRA criminal organization. Regulus offered the Comrades a gift: a new Skullman. However, events led to Regulus joining the team, for Toad Girl was now dead. The Citadel remained calm until Rebel killed Ballade, thus forcing him to leave the Comrades forever. Eventually, Drill sealed up his memory banks, which was inserted into Flame Mammoth not long after. Weapons Drill Bomb: Drill Man's Drill Bomb punctures through rock and metals, and then explodes within them to break up as much material as possible with one blast. This is also what makes the Drill Bomb a deadly and effective weapon against armored opponents. Hands: While not a weapon directly, Drill has the ability to switch his Drill's with hands. Lightsaber: An ability that will make itself known in the later stages of war. Drill's right drill splits in two and a beam of light shoots out. Drilling: Drill's drills speed up and can puncture nearly all metal, save the toughest of the tough. Burrow: Using his Drills, Drill burrows underground and can make tunnels for his Comrades to use. And, of course, to ambush. Evasion: By setting off a bunch of bombs, Drill can cause confusion by blinding the opponent with dust and smoke left by the aftermath of the explosion. Weakness: Dive Missiles, for they show exactly where he is hidden when he's underground. Trivia *The whole idea for the Incredibles was incredibly idiotic. It made for a good few epilogues, but over all it was kinda wrong. Especially the whole romance thing. Hence, they were all killed. *AM makes lots of movies for the Community, as seen here. Category:Epilogue Characters